Carta a Santa Claus
by Banny Cullen Masen
Summary: Los Cullen han dejado su carta para Santa Claus pero ¿que le habran pedido? ¿Sera algo malo? Celos, amor, y mucha paz es al menos algo que piden "Santa Pon a tus elfos o lo que sean a trabajar porque tendran una dura navidad"
1. Carta Emmett

**Se que ahorita debo de estar haciendo cosas mas importantes que andando subiendo historias pero Quize compartir esta Pequeña carta que se me ocurrió mientras veía televisión (Si La imaginación llega a mi cuando veo televisión)**

**Dedicado a mi hermana Gemela que esta muy lejos de mi (Rocio Feliz navidad)**

**Asi que….**

**Read now…**

* * *

Carta a Santa Claus

**QUERIDO SANTA CLAUS:**

Este año le juro que si me he portado bien (Quitando aquella vez que le rompí a Esme su Florero Africano importado desde Japón, todas las veces que le dije a Eddie sobre su virginal forma de ser y también ahora de su falta de acción con Bella, también quitando las veces que he avergonzado a Bella, la vez que rompí 5 soldaditos de plomo de Jasper, la vez que le queme a Alice sus vestidos _Channel_ *Ni preguntes como se la marca*, la vez que le rompí a Carlise su juego de Química Mágica, las veces que me comí la tortuga, el gato, el hámster, la rata pelada, los peces y el chihuahua de Nessie y la vez que le pegue a Mike Newton me he portado Muy bien)

Por esa razón te quiero pedir lo siguiente

*Todo lo material de la lista anterior para devolvérselo a cada persona que le rompí algo

*Un nuevo oso de Peluche (al cual llamare Teddy)

*El nombre del circo del cual Alice se escapo (Porque se bien que se escapo eh Santa)

*_diurex_ para pegar las cosas que romperé próximamente

*Y un Hermoso Unicornio Rosa (Los blancos son malvados)

Eso es todo querido Santa Esperare mis regalos como Vampiro Bueno

Pd: Como yo no duermo me iré a cazar Lindos ositos enojados

Feliz navidad Santa

Atte.: Emmett Salvador de los unicornios

**Unicornios Survive**

* * *

**Se que no es una carta muy grande pero es de Emmett por dios okey no...**

**A lo mejor subo cartas de otros personaje pero no seria hoy sino mañana o talvez pasado no se el punto es de que LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**PD1:Unete a la capaaña **_**Unicornios Survive **_**Donde con tu review Emmett ayuda a que estos no se mueran (Tu tambien puedes unirte a la Campaña**

**PD2: si lees la historia de Guerras de Bromas tendras que esperar tantito a que actualize mis razones tendre**

**PD3: Muchas felicidades  
**

**PD4: Muchas posdatas**

**Banny CM**


	2. Carta Rose

**Como Deuda a sus amados Reviews les traje la carta de Rosalie que la hice con la ayuda de mi amada (Nótese el sarcasmo) Hermana Karen XD… y lo hizo porque yo la aguante todo (Y cuando digo TODO es TODO) el dia hablando de sus amores platónicos :P**

**Los personajes no son mios si no de SM y la trama (si es que se puede llamar así) es mia y de mi hermana Karen **

**Pero aquí la tienen **

**Así que…**

**A leer!...**

* * *

**Carta de Rosalie**

**Querido Barbudo Panzón:**

Se que no existes, pero la verdad no sé ni para qué demonios te escribo una carta a ti. En mi vida _HUMANA _la cual ya no tengo por razones obvias (**Y SI NO LO HAZ NOTADO SOY VAMPIRO AVER REPITE CONMIGO VAM-PI-RO)** Jamás de los jamases te escribí porque fácil jamás creí en ti, siempre lo tuve todos gracias a mis padres (Gracias Parents) y ahora lo tengo todo gracias a Carlise y a Esme (Gracias Padres vampíricos) pero como mi osito Emmy (El tipo de los unicornios) me lo pidió de favor a cambio de unas cosas (Zapatos, salidas de compras, compras, mas burlas a Edward y Bella, mas noches "Cariñosas" etc…) Por eso estoy aquí pero ni creas que te voy a amar de ahora en adelante eh barbudo

Bueno al punto. Este año se que me porte como una maldita con la mayoría de mi familia (a Excepción de Nessie) y Jacob pero mis razones tuve. Pero como es Navidad tú me traerás lo que a mi se me plazca asi que diles a esos elfos que se pongan en marcha:

*Quiero unos Tacones de 20 cm color negro (talla 24)

*Un vestido escotado marca Channel Rojo (Pero que de infarto verlo)

*Una de esas cosas para los perros que hacen que se callen para Jacob# (Muajajaja)

*Un cerebro para Emmett (Porque al parecer le hacen falta)

*Por ultimo **NO** le traiga el unicornio a Emmett se lo comerá

Es todo lo que le pido señor Barba

Mientras usted llega yo me voy a ir a hacer cositas malas con mi Oso (Emmett)

**Atte: Rosalie Hale**

PD: Traiga un Aromatizante porque toda la casa huele a Perro Mojado (Culpa Jacob)

**Feliz Navidad :)**

* * *

**Aquí la tiene y muchas gracias por sus Review me hicieron muy Feliz :) y como Recompensa dejare que elijan el Próximo Personaje (Sera Sorpresa Porque ni yo lo se XD)**

**#No me acuerdo como se llama esa cosa asi que si alguien sabe como se llama se lo agradesere**

**PD: Deja tu review ya que con este te unes a la causa "**Buscando Cerebro para Emmett**" iniciada por Rosalie Hale **

**PD2: Las quiero**

**PD3: Nos Leemos la próxima **

**Banny CM**


	3. Carta Esme

**Bueenoooo…. Aquí me tienen otra vez pues ahora les traigo la carta de Esme o como me gusta llamarla mi tercera madre Yeiii! (Confeti) Perooooo…. Quiero dedicar este capítulo para nada más y nada menos que a Karen my sister y a milefanis-cullen quien me dejo review el capitulo anterior (**Por eso chica te adoro**)**

**Pero ahora….**

**A leer…..**

* * *

**Carta de Esme**

Querido Señor Claus:

Le quiero agradecer la amabilidad que se toma al leer las cartas de mis niños y más aun al permitirles disfrutar de sus obsequios que obtienen al chantajearlo a usted porque bien sabemos que si quisieran algo aquí estoy yo para chantajear a Carlise (Y de la mejor manera) a que les compre las cosas pero no importa lo que yo te quiero pedir es algo súper fácil y nada materialista así que aquí tienes:

Peeerooo antes tu… digo usted sabe que me he portado muy bien pero solo me he portado mal una que otra vez nada de qué preocuparse .-.

**_Mi lista de cosas nada materialistas_**

1. Los zapatos que CARLISE NO me pudo comprar porque no tenía tiempo (Eso ofendió ya que soy su esposa y yo si debo de tener tiempo para él pero no él para mi puff… como si una cirugía fuera de vida o muerte)

**2. **El vestido que le prometí a Rosalie pero que se me olvido comprárselo ._.'

**3. **Que las mujeres de Forks y de TODO el mundo se dejen de "enfermar" tan seguido para que así NO vayan al Hospital donde TRABAJA mi **ESPOSO **si no es mucho pedir

**4.** Que al menos un día NADIE se esté insultando ni maldiciendo

**5. **Que ni Rosalie y que ni Jacob se estén agrediendo verbalmente

Así que creo que es todo y de nuevo muchas gracias Sr. Claus por todo

**Atte: _Esme Platt de Cullen_**

PD: Antes de venir a la casa me podría traer ese trajecito que tanto Amo Carlise de Victoria Secret

* * *

**Y bueno chicas quiero decirles algo… Feliz dia de los inocentes (la verdad para que les miento no se que se hacen en este dia) perooooo….. Hoy soy feliz como una lombriz porqueee tengooo nuevooo amooor Platooooniicoooo!**

**Y se llama THOR awww! **

**Y JACE WAYLAND aww!**

**Pero yaa… a lo mejor me tardare un poquiito en actualizar pero será tan corto que no me tendrán que extrañar lo que pasa es que tengo un proyecto que realizar y me quedo sin tiempo asi que nos vemos luego.**

**PD: Deja review si quieres unirte a la Campaña **Mujeres que amamos a CarliseCullen** fundada por mi o deja review si quieres unirte a la campaña **Aléjate de mi hombre (Carlise Cullen)** fundada por Esme**

**Banny CM**


	4. Carta Alice

**Jejeje! Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reir una vez maaaás confía en mi deja tus miedos atraaas y ya verás….. Okey noo :P Peeeroooo…. Les traigo una carta más y es de la amada Alice Cullen : ) **

**Asi que quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios soy taaaan feliz además GRACIAS por haberme agregado en Favoritos y Follower **

**Pero ya… **

**A Leeeeeeeeeeer…**

* * *

**Carta Alice**

Querido Santa:

Le agradezco de toooooooodooooo corazón el que me haya traído las cosas que le pedí el año pasado pero vamos con mis reclamos….

Pedí específicamente un vestido Channel y tu me traes un Prada y luego en un horrendo Rosa chillón cuando yo te pedí rosa pastel, la lavadora no funciono ni un solo día, te pedí otro tipo de juguetes no Barbies, carros y todo ese tipo de cosas, luego NO SABES LO QUE ES TRAER LA PROXIMA TEMPORADA Primavera-Verano de D&G…..

Pero bueno Dejando de lado tooooooodos mis reclamos me he portado bien (También quitando tooooodas las travesuras que he hecho con Emmett hacia toda la familia y también aquella vez que me fui sin pedir permiso a Carlise a PARIS) ME HE PORTADO GENIAL

**Mi lista de regalos:**

_Quiero que Caeli la chica esa de internet me dedique uno de sus videos, quiero una lavadora (_Para que Bella me enseñe a usarla)_, una plancha para el cabello, un rizador para cabello, una TV nuev, un refrigerador, una casa en Chicago, un diario súper especial, la nueva bolsa de Prada color Negra, la…. No espera Jasper viene por mí necesito escribir más rápido ¡MALDITA VELOCIDAD VAMPIRICA! Ah si la diadema de la reina de Londres….. noooo estoy usando toda mi fuerza y ah! Si Mas fuerza… espera QUE! Jasper va a Pedir refuerzos nooooooo Ahí viene Emmett IUG! Pero no importa me estoy aferrando a la mesa.. este otra mesa nueva porque veo que esta no sobrevivirá…. Y ah si si Edward viene su piano ya no existirá muajajajaja se fue lo sabia muajajajajaja o también un piano, uno de tus elfos para que se divierta, oh y un unicornio, y también un Gallo de Pelea esos que son muy elegantes y un CABALLO ENOOOOOOORME y creo que es todo…. Nooo espera una velocidad vampirica mas rápida que mira como la necesito EMMETT ALEJATE DE MIII!...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MIS VESTIDOOOOOSS_

Bueno adiós santa se cuida lo quiero y también quiero que me reponga mis vestidooos TODOS

**Atte: Alice "Próxima Asesina de Emmett" Cullen**

**PD: **Esta no es una advertencia es una AMENAZA quiero que me traiga toooodo lo que le pedì o morirá muajajajajajajajajaja *Cof* *cof* upss chao

* * *

**Buenooooooooo amadas Lectoras Aquí tiene el Capitulo YEI! Pero ya asi que Feliz "2014" Que tengan mucha Paz y Dinero que Edward las Ame y Consíganse más AMORES platónicos y como dijera mi Prima ya de paso un novio –(A mi me obligan buaaaa) – O si quieren sean un alma libre como YOO!**

**MIS MEJORES DESEOS Y TERMINO LAS CARTAS EN ESTE MES DE ENERO Promesa de autora : )**

**Banny CM**


	5. Carta Jasper

**Hello Pipol! He vuelto *Reverencias* Gracias Gracias yo también los amo! *Lanza Besitos* **

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que me dejaron reviews y aquí se los contesto :) **

**sara cullen reaser:** Muchas gracias por decirme como se llamaba esa cosa para los perros y muchas gracias por amar a Jace perooo es MIO :)

**MaryAlice25:** Gracias Por anotarte a la causa pero a cual de todas? Emmett te manda un Besote x unirte a su Campaña :)

**milefanis-cullen: **Jejeje que puedo decir asi es Alice..

**SKAM Asajura Lawliet:**No te mueras si te mueres quien deja Review…. Si siéntete mal Por santa Claus muajaja

**Y también quiero agradecer a las que anteriormente me había dejado Reviews esto me hace tan malditamente Feliz :9 **

**Pero ya los dejo de aburrir y mejor se ponen a leer Besos y…**

**Read NOW!**

* * *

**Carta Jasper**

Santa Claus:

No tiene porque sentir miedo cada vez que viene a la casa (Claro que si no trajo lo que Alice le pidió se podría decir que es Ser MAGICO muerto XD) Pero bueno quiero pedirle un favor. Se que en mi vida no he sido tan bueno pero ahorita esto no es sobre mi es sobre Alice…

Mientras Alice escribia su carta supe que te hiba a pedir todo el centro comercial asi que Emmett, Edward (Quien se arrepintió al ultimo segundo) y yo la íbamos a detener pero a Emmett se le ocurrió Quemar tooooooooodoooos sus vestidos, un caos Total, así que te quiero pedir de favor que Porfavor traeme todos los vestidos que Emmett quemo POR FAVOR…Pero ya ese es el favor asi que aquí empecemos la carta

En mi vida se que no he sido bueno (_ya se que es malo controlar las emociones a mi antojo pero que puedo hacer)_ Peeero por favor traeme lo siguiente

***PAZ Y TRANQUILIDAD**

***Un Perrito Para Nessie**

***Que Emmett y Rosalie ya no me hagan sentir tanta Lujuria**

***Que Edward y Bella este mmmm… no tengo de que quejarme**

***Que Alice ya no vaya tanto de COMPRAS**

***Para Jacob un Perfume y desodorante porque Apesta a RAYOS.**

Eso es todo Santa Nos vemos el Proximo año Se cuida

**Atte: Jasper Whitlock Hale**

PD: **Respuesta a la pregunta del año pasado YO NO SOY EMO**

* * *

**Bueeenoo Como podemos ver nada mas nos quedan… 1…2…3…5 Personajes y uno sorpresa Bueno esto fue todo por hoy y nos vemos probablemente mañana o pasado asi que Si tienen Internet Ahí nos vemos Chao**

**Banny CM**


	6. Carta Nessie

**Jelloo! Naw wi can spik Inglixh! ****Okey no! LAMENTO DE TOOOODOOOOOO Corazón (Inserta Corazón aquí) no haber actualizado antes pero me tengo que poner a estudiar para mi concurso de deletreo (Spelling Bee) Donde aquí su amada servidora va a ser la conductora del programa y mañana tendremos los resultados del concurso interno osea mi salón donde somos poquitos, 8 Bilingues (**3° C el mejor lml**)**

**Pero mejor pónganse a leer asi que **

**Reaaaaaaad…**

**Now….**

* * *

**Carta Rennesmee**

Querido Santa:

Me he portado muy bien pero no entiendo el punto de escribirte una carta porque mira tengo al menos unas 10 razones:

No sé quién eresTía Alice me podría comprar lo que quisieraTío Emmett me Obligo a HacerloPapá dice no creer en ti (Pero aquí entre nos si lo hace)Tengo 1 añoTengo fea letra (comparada con la de mi familia. Mi letra parece quemada, incinerada, machucada, descuartizada, planchada, mojada y fea *Puchero*)Jacob me pidio de Favoooor que no te escribiera porque no existesMi infancia esta arruinadaNo sé qué más escribirTengo hambre

Pero bueno ahora sigamos con la carta, Pondré todo lo que tío Emmett me dijo :) _este año me he portado bien blah, blah, blah… no he hecho nada malo_ ya que solo tengo un año de VIDA pero bueno no es como si hubiera matado 5 animalitos para quitarles la sangre y que en el cielo me miren con cara de niña loca **MUAJAJAJAJA!** Puff! Para nada ¬¬° soy un angelito XD

Pero ya a lo que vamos Santa Pon a tus elfos o lo que sean a trabajar porque tendrán una dura navidad

Quiero….

***Las mascotas que Tío Emmett se comio**

***Una Correa para Jacob (últimamente tiembla de mas y gruñe mucho)**

***el libro del abuelo Carlise que Jacob rompió (que quede claro JACOB, no YO)**

***Las muñecas de Ever Afther High(si ya sabes las hijas de las princesas Disney)**

***Una Gorra Autografiada de Taylor Lautner (Baba)**

***Una mejor letra**

***Mucha sangre en lata**

***Un unicornio *-***

***un tatuaje**

***Un bebe mio y de Jacob :)**

***y nada mas :)**

Eso es todo santa hasta el próximo año y si tiene correo ahí nos vemos :)

**_Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen :3_**

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta la carta de Nessie y tengo sueño y tarea pero ya saben minimo porque no he actualizado en la próxima actualización les informre como me fue**

**Las muñecas si existen y me acorde de ellas por mi maestra de Mate/Tutora que quiero mucho **

**Gracias por los review y Ale si lees esto es porque si m acorde de ti :) besos y ahí nos vemmos**

**PD: Deja un lindo review porque asi contribuyes en la busqueda de mas muñecas Ever after High para Ness o para quien quieran**

**Banny CM**


	7. Carta Jacob

**Se que en la vida no tengo perdón de Dios, pero ahora sé que El Super Bowl estuvo bueno! Demonios Los Alcones de Seattle GANARON!(Siempre Estuve de su parte Xd) y a los que no vieron el partido Lamento haberles dicho esto pero las noticias nunca fueron muy fiables XD! Y Bruno Mars En el Medio Tiempo Fue Genial! Aunque no me guste estuvo bueno Yeiii! ImI**

**Este bueno mejor vayamos a este Capítulo que es para *Redobles de Tambores* Jacobo *Tos* digo Jacob Xd**

**Vamos lean :)**

* * *

**Carta Jacob**

Este eh… Que… que… Querido Sa…sa…Santa:

Este yo… yo… yo se que esta no es mi..Mi…mi forma de escribir pero es que dios¡No vio la Carta que le hizo Nessie! Su papá me quería matar y ahora nada mas pido que su amado padre no me mate y me deje sin descendencia… pero es que dios Ahora me está vigilando y checando cada palabra. Estoy traduciendo el alfabeto Árabe al chino algo que me enseño la duendecilla esa de Alice para que el Lector de Mentes no vea lo que escribo lo cual es muy difícil ya que no me concentro demasiado por tres Razones

1—No me se muy bien el alfabeto Árabe

2—No se me el alfabeto Chino

3—Me estoy muriendo de miedo

Pero bueno volviendo a la carta… sé que no me he portado bien enamorándome de una recién nacida y que soy un pedófilo y que lo peor fue de que era la hija de la chica que antes me gustaba pero que ella no me quería porque salía con el lector de mentes quien era un vampiro chupasangre y que tenía una afinidad de mantenerla lejos de los hombres lobos porque son muy "Temperamentales" y que eran enemigos naturales, lo que llevo a una muerte segura de ellos porque él la convirtió en vampiro y la iban a morder y los licántropos la iba a asesinar por traer al mundo a un espécimen raro y del cual yo me imprime y ya conoce la historia pero bueno ahora lo que quiero

**_Nada con que Nessie sea feliz estoy bien… y por favor que Edward no me mate_**

Este bueno creo que eso es todo así que Adiós

**Jacob Black**

Pd: Por favor Edward no me mates yo no tengo la culpa de que Nessie Pidiera Eso

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo el día de hoy y Feliz día de la candelaria :) **

**Nos vemos pronto ya solo quedan 3 cartas :'( que rápido pasa el tiempo pero bueno chao **

**Banny CM**


	8. Carta Edward

**Hoy en este día alguien cumple años en alguna parte del mundo okey eso debe de ser genial… Asi que Feliz Cumpleaños Gente**

**Pero volviendo al capitulo Hoy Toca a *Redobles de tambores, con muchos corazoncitos, música de fondo de amor y un enorme cartel que dice TE AMO* Edward Cullen ah si! Ya todo mundo lo esperaba pero que puedo hacer :) LO mejor para el final o mas o menos asi que lean el siguiente capitulo**

**PD: me he Dado cuenta de que jamás puse Disclaimer y me siento mal asi que este y los que siguen osea los próximos 3 capitulos lo llevaran asi que aquí lo tienen**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Un pajarito me conto que Yo había Escrito La Saga de Crepúsculo pero luego me di cuenta de que quien había iniciado el rumor fui yo. Todo es obra de La grandiosa SM.

* * *

**Carta Edward**

Maldito Emmett, Maldita Alice, Estupido Perro, Estupido Jasper, Maldito Santa, no se porque Diablos le estoy escribiendo. Me siento como un maldito Crio que no tiene nada que hacer.

Pero bueno empezare con esta maldita carta…

Oh Demonios no se para que me porto de esta forma asi que lo haremos como siempre:

Bueno Amigo pancho, Como has estado? Parce que fue ayer cuando nos volvimos a ver… pero ya este año si tengo algo que pedirte si ya se durante los años que llevamos conociéndonos jamás te había pedido algo pero eso ahora ya cambio por mis dos razones de existencia Mi puma y mi volvo… no espera digo Mi Bella y Mi hermosa HIJA Nessie :) asi que de favor te pido lo siguiente:

**Yo se que Bella jamás le ha gustado que le regale algo pero yo no lo comprare pero tu me los podras traer asi que te pido el Lamborgini que tanto le he querido regalar mas el collar de diamantes de Arabia, con una isla Cerca de España. Tambien quiero darle la oportunidad de Estudiar En Harvard.**

Para mi Nessie Yo solo pido que el maldito perro ese que siempre esta atrás de ella deje de corromperla al igual que el idiota de mi Hermano Emmett, que disfrute su vida y me gustaría darle una collar de oro Blanco con el Escudo Cullen junto un par de Aretes de Plata fina y que tenga incrustaciones de Oro Blanco.

Para mi este año pido unas clases de Pistola bien pagadas para auyentar a Jacob de mi hija pero se que eso le traerá mucha tristeza asi que ni modo pero lo que si te agradeceré es de que Aro deje de Pensar en venir a Forks para ver a mi hija porque a el eso que le importa pero bueno eso es todo…

Ya no te molesto mas nos vemos luego Santa

**_Edward A. Masen Cullen_**

PD: No le digas nada a mi esposa

* * *

**Porque no tengo a Edward en mi cuarto pero bueno… chicas y si hay chicos aquí esta la carta de Edward nos vemos pronto asi que adiós**

**PD: Muchas gracias Por sus Reviews**

**PD2: Bienvenidas sean a las que se agregaron ahora**

**PD3: Todas las que sean Team Edward Favor de dejar Review y si no lo son igual dejen :)**

**Banny CM**


End file.
